disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Mao's Heart
Mao's Heart is the second chapter in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Story After Mao and Almaz were defeated by the Overlord's hand, Mao questions his hero title, where Almaz reveals the title was self given and fake. Learning this, Mao attempts to go into his heart in order to retrieve the title and get rid of it. Mao and Almaz go to the Heart Vault to enter Mao's heart. Inside, Mao and Almaz come face to face with Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka who try to save Almaz from Mao. Mao is surprised they got inside his heart but decides to fight Raspberyl to prevent her from taking Almaz. After defeating them, they retreat from Mao's Heart and Mao and Almaz go further in. At the Heart Vault, Mao sees that it is guarded by Mao's True Heart who tells him that he must truly open his heart in order to retrieve Almaz's hero title. They battle residents of Mao's Heart and afterward, they go back outside to Evil Academy. Back outside, Raspberyl learns that Almaz is a fake hero and apologizes to him along with Asuka and Kyoko. Mao tells Raspberyl of his plans to open his heart which shocks her. Kyoko and Asuka inform Mao of the old school building would be a good place to start. Raspberyl tells him that if he finds a Legendary Dragon Egg and eats it sunny side up, Mao will be able to open up his heart. Geoffrey prepares a dimension gate to the abandoned school building for them. Raspberyl thinks it is dangerous for them to go and decides to come with Mao and Almaz along with Kyoko and Asuka. At the old school building, they already see the Legendary Dragon Egg where Almaz remarks it is too easy. Suddenly, a group of cooking students appear and guard the egg, making Mao and the party fight the cooking students. After defeating them, Mao tries to crack open the egg however, more cooking students appear and tell him that only their master can crack the egg. Mao decides to have Geoffrey find the cooking master for them. Arriving at the cooking master's kitchen, they meet Mr. Champloo who tells them that he will cook the egg for them if they beat him in a "cooking battle". After defeating him, Mr. Champloo cooks the egg sunny side up and the frying pan appears on Almaz's head. Raspberyl decides to leave as they have gotten the egg cooked. Back at Mao's room, Mao eats the egg and exclaims its delicious flavor and the power he is receiving. Mao claims his heart is now open and they go back into the Heart Vault. Inside, they meet the Vato Bros. once again, for they want revenge on Mao and decide to use their new powers which is actually calling in Mao's Heart residents. After Mao defeats them, the Vato Bros. are surprised that Mao did not show any mercy to his heart's residents. They drop a Slaystation Portable which shows a memory of why Mao wants to defeat his father. At the Heart Vault, Mao encounters Saucy Maos, residents of his heart that like eating hot sauce with eggs. They defeat the Saucy Maos and as Mao tries to open the Heart Vault, Mao's True Heart appears again and states that Mao could not open his heart by eating the Dragon Egg. Mao is disappointed, and Almaz figures out that Mao could not open his heart up anyways. Endings Raspberyl Ending 2: If the player lost to Raspberyl on Map 2-1 (Childhood Memories), he/she will get the Raspberyl Ending 2 and be forced to start a new cycle. Maps *Childhood Memories *Heart Vault *Dragon's Rest *Cooking Corridor *Home Ec. Kitchen *Grudgeful Memory *Heart Vault (2) Next Episode: Episode 3: The Freshman Leader! Category:Disgaea 3 Episodes Category:Disgaea 3 Maps